Adam's First Date
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: Adam's got a date... with Fiona! FLUFF. Mega emphasis on fluff. Fadam with some minor Sally J.


It was kind of sad when Fiona bailed on the party he set up just for her. In fact it downright sucked. Adam had planned a perfect urban fairytale for the girl that made him so crazy. He even snatched up her iPod in art one day to get a list of her highest rated and most played songs. It was to no avail, for she didn't show up for one reason or other without explanation. He was kind of pissed at her, but he was gentlemanly enough to give back what was rightfully hers. "Here." The word was dull and tired, but he hoped it didn't sound disappointed. She probably had some sort of reason. It did take a long time for girls to get all fancied up, and she did say something about a law suit a while back.

Fiona turned around and stared at the iPod before frowning. "Why do you have this?"

"Making a mix for the party," Adam shrugged and put his left hand in his khaki pants pocket, the other still holding the iPod out to her. He noticed a hint of a blush appear on her face.

"Thanks…" She reached out for the iPod but didn't move her hand away. "Listen Adam, I'm really sorry about missing the party. My mom called, and it was… important."

Adam gave a small smile and spoke slowly, "It's okay." Fiona could completely see that he was ready to move on to the next girl. That could not happen, because her luck with boys was running low, and Adam treated her like a decent human being.

Fiona pulled on his wrist when he was about to walk away. "Stop! I'm going to make it up to you." He quirked an eyebrow in such a cute way, and she blushed before continuing with: "There's a karaoke bar around town. My friend Holly J and her boyfriend Sav are going to be there, and I asked if I could double date… with you." Adam froze for a moment. _She_ was asking _him_ out? "If you don't want to come, that's fine… just an offer."

"I'd love to!" It took all his self control not to shout with excitement. Adam smiled shyly at Fiona who beamed at his acceptance.

"Pick me up at six-thirty this Friday," she declared whilst writing her address on the back of his hand, "and dress stylish." Adam froze at that thought. What the heck could that mean? The bell rang, and she gave him a suggestive wink before running off to class.

**I SAY FADAM YOU SAY YEAH! FADAM!**

Adam caught up with Eli on his way to lunch. "Guess who got a date with the one and only Miss Fiona Coyne?"

Eli grinned approvingly and held up a fist to knuckle bump. "Nice! You asked her out?"

"Didn't have to," Adam bragged, "I guess she finally noticed how much of a stud I am." Eli punched his shoulder playfully.

Clare caught up with them and questioned their laughter, "What's going on?"

"I got a date," Adam declared again, loving the idea that his attempts at flirtations with yet another woman was successful.

Clare smiled, "Even after the party fiasco?"

"She explained it all and asked me to karaoke," Adam shrugged, sounding out each syllable in the final word. His smug grin never leaving his face. Clare grinned, and Eli put an arm around her. Adam momentarily thought of him and Fiona and grinned even larger.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Friday night was underwing and Adam was practically begging Drew to help him with clothes. "Please, bro! This is my first date ever, and she told me to be stylish. She's a _fashionista_ for Christ's sake. I need all the help I could get." Drew's mouth twitched up into an amused yet evil grin.

"Dude," he spoke with a chuckle, "you're desperate."

Adam nearly slapped his head, "Uh, yeah! It's Fiona freaking Coyne; I want to show her that I'm the prince charming she's been dreaming of."

Drew's grin grew. "Ew, mush. I'll lend you a cool jacket. Wear some ironed pants and a church shirt." Adam stared for a second before getting on his knees and bowing to his brother's superiority.

"Dude, I love you. You're my hero."

"Just remember that, little bro," Drew mumbled as he threw Adam a jacket.

**LE PAGEBREAK FOR LE FADAM LOVERS**

"Sexy outfit, Fi. Who's the lucky guy?" Holly J grinned at her friend who was adjusting a butterfly barrette in her hair. She had on a short dress with straps that slipped over her shoulders. She had black heels with fishnet stockings, and her hair was tossed in a casual bob on her head.

Fiona turned to the redhead and grinned. "Adam Torres," her voice imitating her friend's mocking tone.

"You asked out he- him?" Holly J blinked in disbelief. Hadn't Fiona heard about his… condition?

"Yeah," Fiona defended before spraying glitter into her hair, "he's sweet." Holly J decided not to press the matter further. A ringing doorbell distracted the girls. "Ooh! That's him!" Fiona giggled and walked to the door.

Sure enough Adam Torres was there clad in a black jacket with nice pants and a handful of roses in his hands. "You ready for some ka-ra-ok-e?" Adam smirked and did a small disco dance to some beat box. Fiona rolled her eyes and dragged him inside by the tie he was wearing.

"We just have to wait for Sav to come in his dad's car and we're all set," Holly J spoke in a cryptic tone.

"I have to put on some more make up," Fiona announced before bounding back to her room. Holly J sat on the couch; Adam followed suit.

You couldn't slice through the tension in the room with a steak knife. "So you're Holly?" Adam asked conversationally.

"Holly J," she mumbled. "What's your name?"

"Adam."

"No, I mean your real name," Holly J pressed.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Does Fiona know?" Holly J asked, looking Adam in the eye. He glanced down when he figured out what she was getting at. "She wouldn't mind. Just wondering."

"No," Adam stated bitterly, "and I don't think she needs to until she wants to have a physical relationship." Holly J nodded slowly.

The doorbell rang to save them from more awkward conversation. Instead of someone answering it, the person just opened the door. "Hey peeps!" It was Sav Bhandari, Adam's silly older friend. "Dude, Adam, what's up?"

Adam grinned and slapped the hand Sav had held up for a high five. "Just waiting for the Princess to get ready."

"Adam, hush!" Fiona pouted, entering the room. She grabbed Adam's arm and pulled it around her shoulders. "Everybody ready?" the gang murmured some positive responses before leaving for the date.

Holly J got in the passenger seat next to Sav, and Fiona and Adam took the backseats. Adam stared for a bit at how beautiful she was in that outfit. Well, she was always beautiful, but this wasn't as cute as her school uniform. It was hot to put it bluntly. Fiona noticed how he was staring and felt kind of embarrassed. To distract from that she looked out the window and yelled, "Punch buggy blue!" She knocked her fist into Adam's shoulder and grinned evilly. If she wanted this relationship to work, and Lord how she did, it couldn't be all flirt.

Adam blinked and smirked. "You're so on!" he challenged before scanning his surroundings, "Punch buggy yellow," he gingerly tapped her shoulders with his fist. Fiona momentarily remembered when Bobby used to hit her, and almost teared up at the memory. Still, she noticed how gentle he was with her. He treated her like a porcelain doll almost. "Oh, Fiona? I'm sorry! D-did that hurt? I was trying to be careful…" Adam blabbered an apology.

Holly J twisted her head back to glare. "Fi, what happened?"

"Nothing, HJ, just thought about… you know who." Holly J still stared daggers at Adam. "I swear to you Adam didn't do anything wrong." she turned to him.

He noticed how her eyes were wet with tears. He wanted to ask who, but now he thought it might make Fiona upset. If there's one thing he's been drilled on, it's not to make a woman cry. "Fiona…" he mumbled and gave a weak smile, "whatever it is, I'll try to fix it." This part he whispered.

Fiona smiled a bit and looked away, catching the sight of a red Jeep. "Jeep beep!" she pierced his shoulder with her knuckles again.

Adam's face read of confusion. "What?"

"Jeep-beep," Fiona repeated, "you see a Jeep, punch a loser, and say Jeep beep."

The boy blinked again. "Okay, one - you so just made that up. Two - I am not a loser."

"Yes you are," Fiona grinned.

Adam's face read of arrogance. He retorted, "Ah, but I have a date with you. I consider myself quite the winner." Fiona felt herself blush again.

She bit her lip and looked away. A few seconds later she punched him again. "Jeep beep!"

"Ow!" Adam cringed, "okay, when I get a car you are so not riding in it." Fiona raised a suggestive eyebrow about what might be implied.

**FIONA AND ADAM SITTING IN A CAR!**

The couples requested a booth for four and were lucky enough to get one close to the stage. Holly J and Sav went immediately for the machine to choose songs. "You going to sing?" Fiona turned to Adam curiously.

He widened his eyes before shaking his head. "Tone deaf." Fiona looked a bit disappointed.

Sav returned to the table. "Fiona, HJ wants to duet. She wants to talk to you about it," he informed.

Fiona nodded. "Okay." She looked back to Adam, "_I'm_ going to sing cuz I have guts." The girl skipped off merrily to find her friend.

Sav smiled sympathetically, "She trying to guilt you into singing?" Adam nodded and slammed his head onto the table. "Make sure you make it up to her on the dance floor then," Sav tipped with a wink. Adam snorted in laughter.

**PAGEBREAK AND FADAM ROCKS**

Things were going great. Fiona and Holly J sang Telephone after some heavy persuasion from Fiona (who was forced to beautifully sing the Beyonce part.) Sav sang some silly song about a cowgirl that Adam didn't get, but Fiona jabbed at Holly J for it. Holly J went up to sing The Only Exception. Adam was starting to think this karaoke was all about couples. "You having fun?" Fiona asked as a man started to sing a slow Hinder song.

Adam gave a nod. "You know what would be more fun?" he asked. Fiona raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Dancing." Fiona grinned and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Despite his basic ballroom training, Adam hadn't led her through more than simple steps and turns. By her grin, she was enjoying it. He started singing slowly - and terribly off from trying to hit notes too low for his range: "My date is in this room. Yes I have dreams about you. I guess I'm silly when it comes to love." Fiona bonked his forehead and rolled her eyes.

"I'm almost glad you didn't sing," she mumbled, but the smile on her face said differently. Adam winked flirtatiously, and she hit him again. After a few more singers and dances the host announced that it was open mic night. The crowd roared, and Fiona and Adam sat back down at their booth. "You going to sing?" Fiona asked Sav with a knowing tone.

"Yup," Sav spoke towards Holly J with a goofy grin on his face. He hopped up on stage and grabbed the guitar reserved for guests. "What's up crowd? I recently wrote a song for my girlfriend that I want to share with you." The people clapped as Sav began to sing his song.

Holly J was all ears. Fiona was staring with an unreadable look on her face as Sav sang his song about those fiery locks and freckles on her face. She turned to Adam. Adam chuckled, "Kinda cheesy isn't it?"

Fiona's brow furrowed a bit in disappointment. "I think it's sweet. If someone goes to so much time to write down everything they love about a person and then put it to music. That shows dedication." Fiona explained with a shrug; it was obvious she was trying to sound nonchalant. "That's my opinion, anyway." Adam mentally scolded himself for being stupid.

Not much later, the group was on their way back to their respectable houses. Sav dropped Adam off first since he was the youngest and had a stricter curfew. Fiona walked him to the door. "So," Adam mumbled shyly, still clasping onto her hand.

"So," Fiona nodded, unable to find words to say.

"Are we going to go out again?" Adam asked, careful to not look too desperate but at the same time hopeful.

Fiona smiled a little and bit her lip. She leaned in slowly and pecked him on the lips. She winked at him and walked slowly back to the car. Right before she closed the door she heard him shout, "Booyah!" Her giggles returned.

**FIONA+ADAM=FADAM**

Drew opened the door and pulled Adam in. "Dude, what happened? Tell me everything." Adam was too happy to torment Drew with the power he currently had over his older brother.

"We danced and talked and laughed." Adam grinned mischievously.

"And?"

"_And_ she kissed me!" Adam waggled his eyebrows.

Drew smiled. "On the lips?"

"On the lips!"

The older Torres smiled proudly down at his brother, "Little brother, I have never been more proud of you."

**FADAM IS ADORABLE!**

The next Monday at school Holly J walked up to Adam and slapped him across the face. Rubbing his cheek, Adam murmured, "Great to see you too, Holly J…"

"You're an idiot," she scolded. "Why didn't you sing to her?" Adam gave her a look that said you-know-why. "Fiona told me her biggest turn on was a guy singing to her." Holly J watched Adam's face morph into one of self-anger.

"Goddamn! Now there's no hope for a second date," Adam growled, "I told her I thought it was cheesy!" He kicked a locker.

Holly J rolled her eyes. "Well, she does really like you. If you want her so bad, you might have to do something drastic."

Adam sighed and thought slowly. He still had that mix from the party, and his mom had a karaoke machine at home… "I got it!" he exclaimed before running to class leaving Holly J clueless.

**WHY DO I PUT SO MANY PAGEBREAKS?**

Fiona pulled her pajama pants on and slipped a simple camisole over her head. It was almost nine-thirty, and she was planning on cozying up in bed and reading the next chapter in the Vampire Diaries book she had bought a while back. Some abnormally loud music was booming from outside. She looked out the moving glass door, but couldn't tell what it was. She sighed, and put on her slippers before opening the door to walk onto her balcony. She could see one Adam Torres with a microphone in hand singing a mashup of nearly all her favourite songs. His voice was most definitely not the best, and it was kind of high for a boy his age. Fiona still beamed at him and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing, Torres!" She couldn't keep a straight face.

Adam smirked. "I'm your jester, your highness. I heard these songs entertain my fair lady, and I oh so want to make her happy."

Fiona's face was red, and her eyes were gleaming, "You are so stupid." Fiona ran off her balcony leaving Adam wondering if maybe he had done something wrong. Before he could examine it much longer, he was being tackled by a smaller figure. One Fiona Coyne lay atop him and smirked. He gave a hopeful grin. "Why are you so cute?" Fiona asked with a twinkle in her eye. Adam was about to make a witty comeback when Fiona smashed her lips into his. Eventually they had to pull away because of air troubles.

"You still looking for prince charming?" Adam whispered, moving a strand of hair from her face.

Fiona giggled, "If you're suggesting he's you, you might have to do some convincing."

"That sounds a-okay." This time Adam seized her lips, and they kissed in front of the condos until Adam's mom had called five times to ask where he was.

**END.**


End file.
